


戏

by nodenki



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, ninomiya/aiba
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodenki/pseuds/nodenki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NA<br/>思想混乱，大概是不安的N和温柔的A<br/>肉，慎</p>
            </blockquote>





	戏

如果相爱是一场戏。  
人类的情绪，自发的与假装的，如果混淆到一块会如何呢。  
比如说爱。爱可以演出来，没有萌动的情绪却可以控制面部做出羞赧的表情，没有许诺的诚心却可以脱口而出动人情话，没有爱恋的意愿却可以指挥嘴唇亲吻和肉体交合。

他不禁想到自己的爱情。  
一开始就没有什么轰轰烈烈的感觉。用对方的话来说是友情自动升级，爱情自然驾到。等察觉到的时候，就已经牵起了手。等察觉到的时候，就已经吻上了唇。等察觉到的时候，就已经滚做一团慰问双方寂寞的身体。  
但始终找不到机会去确认爱情。也许扮演亲友的时间太多，他一时竟找不到自己的角色。

随着年龄增长，变得更加没有空闲思考爱。理所当然地在一起，延续旧时状态。偶尔谈起当年怎样傻气怎样顾忌，现在褪去稚气神情的两个人都会笑起来，笑起来就莫名其妙越靠越近，擦枪走火常事一桩。  
也许只是精神陪伴慢慢屈服于肉欲索求罢了。但有什么比你情我愿的相融更加温暖的事情呢？  
冬天和夏天都想狠狠地做爱。一个是为了忤逆寒冷，一个是为了散发似乎无穷无尽的闷热烦躁。正因为是发热运动，事后体温趋凉，烟草和睡眠都填不满冷下来的空当。

他最近觉得自己有些沉静过头了。  
相叶在他腿间含着，一时懒得动作，舌头掠过分泌滑腻的地方，退出来从根部细细亲吻上去，又整个纳入口中。二宫没管恋人自得其乐的玩耍，他正心不在焉地思考更重要的东西。相叶松软的额发在他的指间散开，复又回到主人清秀的眉眼旁，不过他正垂下了眼，吃东西时经常探出的小舌游走在柱体上，似要把粗大轮廓细细描摹一遍，勾出更多淫液和麝香气息。  
真色。平时一副无辜纯良的样子，此刻和他一起在暧昧气氛里交换不用言说的欲望诉求。他终于还是被眼前旖旎景象唤回神，伸手下去把住相叶的两颊。最近瘦得有点凹下去，但这时性器抵在口腔内壁，撑起脸颊薄薄的皮肤，舌头再加之搅动，就见一边微鼓了出来。嘴角粘液也不知道是口水还是吃不进嘴里的什么。  
被捏住的人不快地用眼神示意，手自发地拉开自己的内裤，把玩起了下面。轻薄的布料未被完全褪去，还纠缠不清地勾扯着一只脚踝。细长的手指掂过两个小球，再转而搔刮腿根，探到穴口附近游离轻戳，对自身的敏感点再熟悉不过。不久喘息就溢于齿间唇边，嘴变得微张，没来得及吞下的唾液沿下巴滴落胸前。当他挺腰抽送了两下表示不满，相叶才回过神来照顾口中涨大的肉棒。滚烫被轻轻柔柔两片唇夹住，反复进退，舌头灵巧地服务着，故意发出响亮水声。  
熟练的挑逗技巧，不费吹灰之力就切断他所有理性通路。他们两个都熟知双方的快感开关，每一次做要的就是淋漓畅快。  
身下人还在自己揪着乳首玩，细瘦却结实的手臂被他一提，就被扯起来，舔上一边。肉粒经过温热的撩弄连带乳晕一块红肿不堪。他正用牙齿研磨着可怜的小点，不知不觉间对方的挺立在亲密距离中触上他的腹部，不满地磨蹭。他手移过去，握住一瞬听见呻吟在耳畔颤动。相叶的性器很漂亮，于密丛中翘起，在他手里享受欢愉，忍不住胸前被舔咬时烧起的麻痒和灼热，偶尔吐露些液体。  
相叶射的时候扬起脖子，惹的他又凑上去啃了几口喉结，衔住锁骨，无处宣泄的勃起在相叶臀缝伺机而动。而不久，从高潮脱力中恢复一点的恋人，留意到尚未发泄的胀大，露出的笑诱惑力十足。推开还追逐丰厚唇瓣的他，转身半伏，抬高臀部，手指还摸到小口附近拨开穴肉，露出些粉红来。  
小幅度的摆动似是急切的邀请，他终于忍不住，借着润滑一口气顶到最里面。高潮点被狠狠擦过让相叶浑身一震，软绵绵的下体受到刺激又有所反应。更直观的反应已经被二宫所感受到：又热又紧的内壁咬住嵌入的粗长，一时不愿松口。本就被他用嘴伺候不短时间，差点就被进入这一下弄得缴械投降。  
很快适应后的相叶控制后穴，时而大方给他行动的余裕，时而又恶意般死死含住像要绞出汁液。两人的呼吸都渐渐急促，肉体的撞击声带上了水声，还有相叶受不住他在背后悄悄啃咬激发出两三句蚊哼。他想要把美味留到最后，可以避开那个位置多时，偏偏选最后时分准确冲撞。正中弱点的猛烈攻势使得相叶几乎失声叫喊，手指指节泛白才撑住没软塌塌倒在床上，交合处被硬挺进出翻出一些媚肉，缀上挤出来的精华，在始作俑者眼中倒是有几分甜意。差一些就能被插射，当他还在临界点游走时，恰是时候的几句耳边情话逼他释放了出来。  
而律动的势头有增无减。  
等情热冷下来，身上到处都是湿漉漉一片，分不清是两人谁的汗水和精液。匆匆洗漱过并排躺好，例行公事地道过晚安，转头各自睡去。

情事后的寂寞感不亚于情事前。性的配合，动作挑逗，情话渲染，都是二人心照不宣的。可是一旦细究“爱”这件事，又不禁让人眉头打结。  
在一起做别的事情的时间，似乎比不过用来满足身体需求的时间。在最近忙到天昏地暗的时期私下见面就是做，话语都不需要，完全的默契令双方快速明白，大家都需要一个压力宣泄口。  
他其实是有点怕的。本身他对性事不算兴趣大的人，但是对方似乎热情不小，也就处处宠着恋人了。彼此的特殊性日渐被欲望消磨，怕最后只剩下个壳子。  
但他也无法拒绝。每当那张脸现出诱人的表情，身体贴过来发出放浪的邀请，他便会一次次抱着他跌入欲海，甘之如殆。

 

他是有点沉静过头了。  
睡醒后身上一只头毛乱飞的八爪鱼死死箍住自己，相叶想上个厕所也没法动弹。  
他用指腹拂过那人眼下乌青一片，不得不再次心里叹道这人的多虑。  
好像多少次告白都无法抚慰恋人的不安，他只好主动抱上去，紧紧地，希望能消弭二宫的寂寞感。  
但在第三者眼前的二宫，又恢复淡漠的神情，但凡不意露出一丝过分的关心，也在镜头外惴惴不安好一会儿。  
有次他对自己说：我觉得我好像在演一个爱人。一个需要根据场合强调和隐藏爱的人。  
他当即就回答：爱就是爱，哪有演不演。何况像你这种演技拔群的大演员，戏和现实对你来说差很多吗。  
地下恋情难。地下恋情对象还是心思绕得百千个弯弯的二宫，就更难了。  
看见轻轻皱眉的睡脸，他忍不住缩回被窝，搂住个头不大、刚好住进他心窝的恋人。  
恋人常说他体温高得不可思议，他暗暗想，那要是能融掉你砌起来的防护墙，他的拥抱才真正有意义。  
他有时不想看到控制情绪的二宫。他更喜欢看到，比如说，在情欲中，失控的二宫。只有那时会诚实坦率。不仅耳尖，连脸、身体都潮红一片昭示情欲，爱抚带着两分暗力，不肯收敛的冲撞强势得不容拒绝。温度由他的体内引到二宫身上，把这个人一贯藏好的感情也烧的火热。  
被占有原来也是一种幸福的感情。他想。

就让我陪你演一对永不分开的恋人，把一辈子都算作拍摄时长。就算是演戏，日日月月年年，这么多年来也足够入戏，情难自拔了吧。


End file.
